


Gem Island

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gem Fusion, Gem Universe, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gems are fierce warriors, capable of many things. They have islands spread across the vast sea, but their power and unique bodies catch the eye of many. Luffy the product of a human and gem decides to one day be a pirate. By his side his his trusty swordsman and fellow gem Zoro. Luffy must battle other pirates as well as face his own kind as a elite gem seeks to conquer the seas and wipe out all other life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Gem Island

The Gems are fierce warriors, capable of many things. They have islands spread across the vast sea, but their power and unique bodies catch the eye of many. Luffy the product of a human and gem decides to one day be a pirate. By his side his his trusty swordsman and fellow gem Zoro. Luffy must battle other pirates as well as face his own kind as a elite gem seeks to conquer the seas and wipe out all other life.

Chap 1 Hybrid

The gem was a powerful race, their strength rivaling Fishmen and their unique abilities made them strong against even devil fruit users. Each gem have unique powers or talents. The most common ability is their reviving ability; should their bodies be greatly damaged they could return to their gem and regenerate after some time so long as their gem was not broken.

Celestial Dragons tried to claim them as slaves, finding enjoyment and seeing it as high status to have a gem as their slave. Since gems could heal and were very durable it allowed the dragons to be as rough and abusive to them as they wanted without fear of breaking them.

The Gems did not approve and took action, they began invading Dragon occupied islands, freeing any gem under their control, they then used a method to eradicate the islands and create new warriors to battle the threat.

The gems set up bases on various islands, these islands would come to be safe zones for pirates and revolutionaries. Most islands were governed by a high ranking gem or a noble gem. Some gems were assigned to be explorers and nest makers, these gems were in charge of making new islands for gems to inhabit, also working to breed hybrids.

They had two methods, one was the normal way having sex with a human and creating the hybrid naturally. The other was a gem seed, upon having it placed in one's body it was capable of turning someone into a gem warrior. However this was more dangerous as it drained one's life force to create the gem and properly merge with it, and one could die from using it.

Those who decided to live a peaceful life moved out to the outer seas, making a home in either the North, West, South or East Blues.

-x-

A young green haired boy was running towards a temple like structure. The boy wore dark green pants and was shirtless revealing his emerald gem in his navel. He ran past other gem people as he went to the temple. “Gia Gia look look I can produce my gem weapon!” his gem glowed and he summoned a sword, it was a fine blade similar to ones samurai wielded except he had an emerald guard and little emeralds embedded along the blade. “Isn't it cool?”

Gia smiled at him. The woman had an amethyst in her chest. “That is great Zoro you are gonna be a fine warrior one day.” she rubbed her swollen belly.

“How's the baby doing?” he put his sword down and went over to her.

“He's so lively, wanna feel?” he nodded and put his hand on her belly. He blushed when he felt the baby kicking.

“So cool, where's his dad, he should be here?”

“He is a great man, I loved him so much, and our child will embody all that love.”

“So he's gonna be a hybrid, but that means you'll be...”

“Yes when he's born I'll be a part of him. He will take my place in this world.” she put her hand on Zoro's. “I trust you will look after him Zoro-kun.”

“Of course!” Gia giggled. “So what's his future going to be?”

“Hmm,” she closed her eyes. She saw images of the future, the possible ones anyway. She saw her son all grown up setting out to sea becoming a pirate. He would go and see many new things, and meet various people, not all of them good. “He will have a interesting life.”

A few weeks later Gia passed on, giving birth to her son, becoming part of him. Zoro checked on the boy in the crib each day. “Hello Luffy,” Zoro pet the baby's head and the infant reached up and took hold of his finger. “Such a strong grip, I can tell you are gonna be strong. I will get stronger to, I'll become the world's greatest swordsman.”

Zoro increased his training, working on both his skill and stamina, but everyday he made sure to come visit Luffy. This carried on for 6 years but things changed for the worst. Luffy inherited his mother's abilities along with a few other talents. The higher ups wanted to use Luffy, use his power. Zoro wasn't able to see him much anymore.

Things were getting bad for Zoro as well, his skills were getting noticed. The time came and he was called before Master Emerald. “You wanted to see me sir.” he didn't bow or anything. Master Emerald went by another name Koshiro and his daughter was a green pearl named Kuina.

“Yes my young emerald, I have noticed your skills increase lately. I am happy to inform you, we have selected you to marry my daughter.”

“What?” Zoro's eyes widened.

“My daughter is the strongest of the pearls, you are the strongest emerald I have taught, you two will make a fine match.”

“I am sorry Master Emerald I do not love her, I will only be with someone I love.”

“Think about this carefully Zoro-kun. You will be throwing away your future along with the future of the emeralds. You may leave to think things over but I want your answer by tomorrow.” Zoro stormed out, he didn't know where to go but he knew he had to see Luffy even if he had to storm into the temple.

To his shock Luffy found him. “Zoro!” the emerald swordsman was quickly tackled to the ground.

“Luffy!? You snuck out?” the boy nodded.

“I wanted to see Zoro.” he looked up. “Is something wrong?”

“Ehh well.” he told Luffy what happened.

“That's not fair, Zoro is mine!” he hugged the male tightly, it made Zoro smile.

“Hey Luffy how did you find me anyway?”

“I had a vision Zoro wanted to see me but got lost, hehe.” Zoro twitched, and his cheeks got red with a blush. “Ne Zoro, can we fuse?” Zoro blushed harder.

“We shouldn't someone could see.”

“I don't care I like being one with Zoro.”

“It's a bad idea.” he looked away from the younger male. Luffy leaned up and placed a kiss on Zoro's cheek. Zoro shivered and turned to look back at Luffy. “It's a very bad idea, but let's do it.”

“Hehehe,” the two got up. Both of their gems began to glow as they took their stance. Luffy began guiding Zoro, leading him as they danced together. The younger's hands roamed Zoro's developing body. Each caress made Zoro shiver, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Luffy had full control of the dance, the emerald was loving every second of it. Finally Luffy dipped him, and he placed a kiss on Zoro's lips. 'Luffy!'

'Zoro!' their bodies were surrounded by light and the two became one being. Luzo, he was tall with black hair with two green stripes through it. He wore a black haramaki, dark blue pants, a black vest with a green trim. Both of their gems were exposed, one in the chest one in the navel.

“It's great to be me again!” Luzo stretched and shifted his body about. “Isn't this nice.” “Yes it is.” “Hard to believe the last time we fused was just an accident.” “This feeling, it's what I want so much.” “Zoro is mine, we fit together so well.” “I'm yours Luffy always.” They stayed fused for a long time, just being like this was like heaven.

They took some time, training, relaxing in a hot spring, staring up at the sky, watching the sun set, and counted the stars.

“Wanna run away, just the two of us?” “We can't we are too young we won't survive on our own even fused.” “I don't wanna lose Zoro.” “You won't we will be together.”

“You two what is this!?” the fusion turned and looked at Kuina. “Why are you fused?”

“We...We...We were...” the two got split up.

“Luffy? You fused with him?” she glared at Zoro.

“What is it to you?”

“You are weak Zoro, to think you would fuse with the likes of him.”

“I am not weak.”

“Zoro isn't weak!” Luffy's gem glowed and he summoned a whip. He lashed out at her, she summoned a green spear like weapon and blocked it. She attacked Luffy and sent him flying back.

“Don't think cause you are men that means you are stronger.” she aimed the blade of her spear at Luffy's gem. Zoro rushed in and blocked her attack.

“You won't touch him.” Zoro summoned another sword and began fighting her two sword style. Kuina drew the sword her father gave her and used the sword and spear together to fend off Zoro. She knocked his swords out of his hands and pinned him down, holding her sword at his throat. “You want to be the greatest swordsman don't make me laugh.”

“Don't mock Zoro's dream!” Luffy launched another attack and sent Kuina flying back. Before the fight could commence Kuina was bubbled as was Luffy. Two large gem warrors had bubbled Luffy and Kuina.

“Enough. We have been looking for you young amethyst, you should not be out and about.”

“We will be taking you back to the temple.” the two zipped off at top speed taking Luffy with them.

“You should give up on him Zoro, the noble gems aren't going to let him go. I've heard rumors he even has the power to heal broken gems with that kind of power why would they allow him to be free?”

'Luffy…'

“Forget about him, be with me.” Zoro pushed her away and went off to be alone. He soon found his way to the temple, he waited there all night long.

'Luffy I promise I'll protect you.'

-x-The Noble Gems-x-

Master Emerald was the second highest noble gem on the island. Master Amber was the highest noble on the island, it used to be Gia but when she became apart of Luffy it allowed Amber to succeed her. Amber wanted to use Luffy's powers as a weapon. To foresee any enemy attacks and find ways of expanding their forces.

Amber had big dreams of ruling the east blue, and she was willing to use Luffy to make her dream real. Like many of the noble gems, they had great power, and they often saw fusion as disgusting. Amber saw it as a means of battle, thats why she spoke to Master Emerald the union between Zoro and Kuina would be powerful, another fine weapon for her. 'Not only is he a hybrid he holds all of Gia's powers. He shall make the perfect weapon.'

There were usually only three gem nobles per island, while on others you'd see one of the diamond royal family ruling over the island. The diamonds were so powerful they did not need fusion. It is rumored the diamonds were born with haki, while it was rare for even the most skilled gems to learn basic haki, hybrids however were capable of haki.

-x- Luffy's Freedom-x-

Luffy hated this, he wasn't allowed outside, he wasn't allowed to be around other gems, the most he was able to do was train. Their island was big with a variety of cities and forests were gem beasts resided. Luffy always wanted to meet a gem beast, rumors say gem beasts are born from the broken shards of gems they become a wild and powerful beast, Luffy wanted to tame one so bad.

Little did he know he'd get his chance. Outside the temple where Zoro was sleeping a large purple lion came out from the forest. Zoro sensed danger and quickly went on the defensive. “A gem beast are you here to eat me?” the beast ignored him and instead roared, the roar opened up a portal. It passed into it and left Zoro alone.

The temple was thrown into chaos as the massive lion ran through the halls. It was quite powerful, and enemies who'd be to strong he simple roar warped them away. He finally found Luffy's room. “Oh cool a gem beast!” not one for focusing on the danger Luffy ran right up to it He hugged the beast and nuzzled his mane.

“Rawr.” Luffy looked at him.

“Hmm we have to go?” the lion nodded. “Okay let's go.” he hopped onto the lion and the lion roared creating a portal. They passed through it and were outside the temple in no time.

“Luffy?”

“Zoro!” Luffy's gem glowed and he stretched his arm out and grabbed onto the green haired male. He pulled him up onto the lion, the gem beast kept running away from the temple.

“Luffy,” he hugged the boy tight as they moved at insane speed. The other gems couldn't keep up.

-x-

“Father, Zoro and the hybrid were fusing. I saw it with my own two eyes.”

“I see, this is troubling I thought Zoro held such promise, he was my star student to.”

“I'd like to handle him myself, with your permission.” Her father pondered it as he was called by a transponder snail.

“Yes what is it?”

“This is Amber, Luffy escaped on the back of a gem beast, and I believe one of your emeralds was with him.”

“See Father I told you.” he raised a hand, a signal to silence her.

“I see, if they are on a gem beast there is no telling where they are, if they show up I will apprehend them.”

“See that you do.” the transponder went to sleep.

'Luffy and Zoro, hmm…' he went over to a shelf and pulled out a scroll. 'This should be the one.'

“Father leave it to me, I'll track down those two and I'll punish Zoro for his actions.”

“Wait, do not forget your place, you are a pearl it is not safe for you to go out on your own.”

“I'm not so fragile I need a man to protect me, I'll find them and bring them in.” she took her sword and ran off.

'Kuina you have become so warped.' He looked at the scroll. 'You knew this would happen didn't you Gia, I admit I always thought it was us you foretold, but your heart belonged to that man.'

Gia foretold many things some of her prophecies were written down and saved. 'An amethyst and an emerald will leave their homeland and chase their dreams together.' he put the scroll away and decided he'd best go after his daughter.

-x-

“Luffy how did you know this gem beast wasn't dangerous?” Zoro couldn't wrap his head around it. Gem beasts were powerful and often attacked out of the blue.

“Hmm I dunno I just had a feeling it would be ok.” he pet the lion. “So shall we go?”

“Where are we gonna go?”

“Hmm, anywhere but here?” Zoro smirked.

“Sounds good!”

“Hold it you two aren't going anywhere!” Kuina came out weapon drawn. Zoro immediately took a defensive stance against her.

“Leave us be!” He shouted from behind the emerald.

“I don't think so, I was hoping to spare you Zoro, I thought you might be fun to have around, but once Lady Amber finds out you've been fusing with the hybrid I'm sure she'll break you herself so if I save her the time she might reward me.”

“Kuina I have seen us as rivals with the same goal to be the strongest swordsman, don't think I will back down. Stay back Luffy!”

“Zoro...” the two faced off. Zoro pushed his gem weapon into three. He fought hard against Kuina's blade and her spear. This was the sword he wished to wield but the teacher passed it to her. They clashed and clashed, Zoro not giving an inch.

“You can't beat me Zoro you are weak!”

“Maybe you are right, but for him I'll get stronger!” He pushed forward and he actually was able to best her, she fell back and her spear broke in two, and the sword went flying. “You lost.” he took the sword.

“Damn you I'll get you for this Zoro!” she summoned two spears.

“The fight is over, I will be leaving, Let's go Luffy!”

“Yay you were awesome Zoro.” Zoro blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“You think so?” Kuina snapped and she rushed at the two.

“It's your fault, if you didn't exist everything would be perfect.” she rushed at Luffy. “You die!”

Luffy glared and summoned his whip. He let loose and Kuina was knocked away her weapons broken and her body was badly damaged. “Let's go!” they climbed onto lion.

Master Emerald showed up. “Father stop them.”

“Be quiet, you seem to believe I have the same views as you do my daughter. Lady Amber has warped you.”

“Father!”

“You two, be safe.”

“Thank you master.” they ride on the lion and the lion let's loose a roar and they vanish from the island.

“Fa

ther how could you let them escape?”

“You know nothing, this was meant to be.” Kuina lost her strength and went poof reverting back to her gem form. He sighed and picked her up. Things were going to change, he knew that but for Gia's sake he did not intervene. Lady Amber was not pleased.

“You think you can escape, I will find you!” she left the island with her own personal guard.

To be continued


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Family

Luffy named the lion Leo, it was simple but the lion liked it and responded to it. They warped from island to island, most had no human life on them, mostly just wild jungles. “Luffy what are we gonna do, where are we gonna go?”

“I didn't really think about it I just knew I wanted to be with Zoro.” Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy and smiled. The lion stopped.

“Rawr!”

“What is it Leo?” Leo's eyes glowed and it flipped his mane, a paper fell out and dropped into Luffy's hand. “It's a letter...to my mom.” Luffy's hands tightened on it. Zoro froze and looked over his shoulder.

Luffy didn't know much about his mother, he knew she gave up her physical form to make him, and knew of her abilities and importance. “Want me to read it?” Luffy nodded and Zoro took the letter.

Dear Gia,

I know my son has his reasons to not be here for you, I won't make excuses for him. My boy found a great girl, and I am happy you two got together. In the few times I met you I can say you are amazing. I wish you'd agree to stay with me, I can look after you in his place.

Still that stubborn attitude is another reason why my son likes you so much but if you need me this is my Transponder Snail Code. Call me and I'll find you and help you. We are family, and family supports each other.

With Love Monkey D. Garp

“Should we contact him?” he asked the hybrid.

“Well he's my grandpa, he's the only family I have and really the only person we can turn to.” Luffy's tone was low.

“Let's do it.” they began to search for a transponder snail. An air of silence fell over them, Zoro felt bad. He knew Luffy probably knew little of his mother, and he feared what Lady Amber said about her. Gia and Amber didn't see eye to eye; while Gia wanted to befriend the Gem Beasts Amber wanted them destroyed, Gia was content with peace and even wanted to befriend humans Amber saw humans as inferior creatures and should be crushed, Gia saw fusion as a means of love Amber saw it as a weapon.

Luffy being half human probably would have been killed accept Amber sought to use his powers and make him her own personal weapon. Zoro shook his head. 'All that doesn't matter, I'll protect Luffy no matter what.'

“Hey I found one!” Zoro turned to Luffy. He held up a little red snail with a yellow shell. After some modification they had a working transponder snail. “Hehe this is perfect.” he put in the code.

purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru Click

“Hello who is this?” a gruff voice came over the line.

“Hello is this Monkey D. Garp?”

“This is, who is calling?”

“Hi Grandpa!” Luffy burst out, which shocked Garp.

“Oi Luffy don't just come out with that, he'll think your crazy.”

“Oh sorry, I'm Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Luffy?” a long pause came. “Ohhh my grandson, Gia's son, is it really you?”

“Yes!”

“Where is your mother?”

“My mother...” Luffy touched his gem, Zoro saw it for just a moment, a look of sadness on the boy's face. It faded and the boy smiled. “She gave up her physical form to make me. It's just me and Zoro now.”

“I see, and this Zoro is a friend of yours.”

“Yes, Zoro is my best friend, he protected me and helped me escape from the island.” “Rawr,” “Oh and my pet lion helped.”

“So you aren't on the island anymore, where are you?”

“Umm,” he looked to Zoro. “We aren't so good at directions we kinda lost.”

“Damn it!” he took a deep breath. “Okay I'll track the signal, you two...” the lion roared. “Umm three stay put.” Click! Garp hung up and began tracking their signal.

It was a long wait, but Garp found them arriving in his big marine ship. He jumped off and landed before the trio. His eyes traveled between the three before settling on Luffy, he broke out into a grin. “My boy!” he scooped Luffy up.

“Oi put him down!” Zoro snapped, drawing his sword. Garp's grin never fell.

“Well aren't you a tough guy, I see your protective of my grandson, that's good.” he ruffled Zoro's hair. “Now then.” he bopped Zoro and Luffy on the head. “You idiots!”

“Owwww!”

“Do you two know how dangerous it is out there for gems? Bandits and Pirates and others would pay and do anything to get their hands on you.”

“Me and Zoro are both strong!” Luffy protested. Garp kinda ran hot and cold, and before Luffy knew it he was getting a hug.

“I didn't think I'd ever get to see you, I went to that gem island to see you but that crazy lady Amber wouldn't let me.”

“Gramps,” he hugged back. They boarded the ship and sailed off. Luffy took a deep breath of the sea air.

“This is so cool!” Luffy laughed, and ran about the ship.

“I have to take care of some things, but I'm gonna drop you off with a friend to look after you.”

“Okay!” Luffy seemed just happy being on the ship. The sun began to set, and Luffy watched it sitting on the dog head.

“Oi Luffy,” the swordsman called.

“Zoro come watch the sunset with me.” he obeyed and came up behind the hybrid. “It's beautiful isn't it?”

“Yeah,” he wrapped his arms around Luffy. “Luffy if you ever wanna talk abut Gia, I can...” Luffy shook his head no.

“I know enough, a lot of what Amber said was all lies. My mom gave up her form to make me, so she must have loved me a lot. Plus I know Zoro misses her a lot to. I'm lucky Zoro doesn't hate me, for taking her away.” Zoro's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Luffy.

“I could never hate you. I love you Luffy.”

“I love Zoro to.” there was a flash of light and the two fused. Luzo starred at the sunset.

“We got a grand adventure ahead of us let's do it!” the fusion trained and worked on the ship. It would be awhile before they reached their destination. They were so happy, they could fuse whenever they want and how long they wanted.

The few times Garp saw them unfused was when they went to bed, and that was only so they could cuddle. “So Zoro-kun guessing that means you are apart of the family, go ahead and call me Grandpa.”

“Uhh Grandpa?” Garp was practically beaming with joy, it was a little scary to be honest. The crew actually preferred it when they were fused, gems had so much energy they would train or “play” night and day. They required only 3 hours of sleep unless they over exerted their forms.

“I hope Makino can handle these two.” Garp realized that Luffy and Zoro had unique personalities, and when combined into Luzo they were quite fierce. Holding power and skill and capable of beating many of the marines on his ship in a spar. Luffy had a slight sadistic nature, he fought fiercely if not a little wild, Zoro had a more wild force about him like an animal, he would always watch the swordsman train. One day this two would be strong, he hadn't seen such raw potential in a long time. A shocking fact that Leo was the more behaved of the two.

They finally arrivedat their destination an island in the East Blue. The two packed up their stuff. “Hey Zoro, we are nakama and when we get older we will build a crew and make our nakama grow.”

“Right!” they left the ship and met Makino.

Little did Garp know that leaving these two in Makino's care would set them on the path to meeting one of the four emperors Shanks!

To be continued


	3. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Team Luffy

Gems

Luffy – Gem Hybrid – Amethyst – Chest – Gem Weapon : Whip

Zoro – Gem – Emerald – Navel – Gem Weapon : Sword

Leo - Gem Beast – Purple -

Fusions

Luzo – (Luffy/Zoro) Tall with two arms, black hair with green stripes. Wears a black haramaki dark blue pants and a black vest with a green trim.

Other Gems

Kuina – Green Pearl - Forehead – Gem Weapon : Spear

Lady Amber - ???

Lord Emerald aka Koshiro – Gem Weapon : Sword

Chap 3 Pirates

Luffy, Zoro, and Leo were living peacefully with Makino. Certainly no one tried to skip out without paying thanks to them. Also Makino let them stay fused as long as they wanted. Luzo went down to the docks to retrieve a wine order for Makino.

“Well if it isn't a fusion.” the fusion froze and turned to see a red haired man with scars over his eye. The fusion backed away from him, as the man had a group of men behind him. One look said it all they were pirates.

“This kid really a fusion?” one of them asked.

“Yep, it's been a long time but I know a gem when I see one.” the red haired man smiled. “Tell me your name fusion.”

“I'm not telling you anything!” he drew his sword and the gem in his chest glowed and out came a whip. “You guys are pirates stay away from me.” Inside his soul Luffy and Zoro clung to each other tightly.

“Relax no one is gonna hurt ya, we just came here looking for a place to stock supplies and have a drink.”

“Like I believe you.” Luzo looked ready to fight. “Pirates hunt down gems and capture them.”

“Well we aren't normal pirates you see our captain Shanks here is a gem...” before he could say more, Shanks elbowed him.

“You are a gem? You don't think us fusing is wrong?”

Shanks knew, especially being the gem he was how other gems saw fusion. He smiled and ruffled the fusion's hair. “Not at all, you both seem perfect together.” the fusion couldn't help but blush. The pirates didn't bother them and just went to the bar. Luzo finished his task and the two separated. “Ahh so you two are the little gems, what are your names?”

“I'm Luffy!” Zoro quickly grabbed him and pulled him back, trying to shield him.

“Luffy!” Zoro hissed, still not trusting these pirates.

“Aww come now, I swear nothing will happen to you to.” he eyed Zoro's sword. “Your a swordsman right why not learn from some skilled ones from my crew.”

“Feh, like I'd learn anything from you pirates.”

“Zoro!” Luffy scolded. “Your dream is to become the world's strongest swordsman, you shouldn't turn down this chance.”

“Luffy they are pirates.”

“So is Mihawk.” Zoro gasped at that.

“Hehe Luffy-kun Zoro-kun, you can learn a lot from us pirates.” They all shared this dazzling happy grin, and the two felt it this feeling, this clear air, it was the sense of freedom.

Over the next few days Luffy listened to their stories, all the places they visited and people they met. It sounded so exciting to him. Not just stories of their own adventures were told either, they told stories of famous pirates and even those they came across. Each story filled Luffy's head with dreams of adventure, and he rather liked their wild parties.

Zoro sparred and got lessons from Ben and a few other pirates. Zoro at first got overwhelmed by their strength but he was a fast learner. His three sword style slowly got more and more developed

Luffy learned a lot to, and was getting practice using his gem weapon. “Hey Zoro, don't you think Shanks and his crew are the coolest.”

“They are alright, certainly not what I expected of pirates.” the two were relaxing in a hammock together.

“We should join them. It'll be so fun, we'd be free to live our lives how we want.”

“Hmm I dunno Luffy, what about your future sight what do you see?” over the passing days Zoro made Luffy promise not to tell anyone about his visions. So far the crew just knew that they were gems, they had no idea Luffy was a hybrid.

“I haven't tried looking into the future in awhile but I can try.” Luffy closed his eyes and his gem glowed. “Future Sight!” There were many path ways the future could take, Luffy was able to seek a potential future by focusing on one question or one desire.

He could see nothing, a powerful light blocked such futures. “Hmm it didn't work.”

“I don't like it Luffy I think we are doing fine on our own.”

“Hehe maybe we should form our own crew.” the boy fell asleep, using future sight took a lot out of him. Zoro didn't really like the idea of becoming a pirate, but really it wouldn't be much different they were on the run already, and sailing the seas with Luffy and Leo wouldn't be bad.

'A pirate huh…' he pulled Luffy close and snuggled against him. He fell asleep and joined Luffy in dream land.

The next day...

Luffy had a brilliant idea. He could show Shanks and the crew how brave he was, of course he didn't tell Zoro about his plan. “Oi Luffy!” he rushed forward but it was too late Luffy stabbed his cheek. To Shanks' surprise there was blood.

“Captain, does that mean Luffy's human?”

“He's a hybrid.” Shanks couldn't help but smirk. Zoro face palmed, and now he was on edge.

The crew celebrated Luffy's bravery. “To Luffy!” the crew drank and partied.

“Hehe,” Luffy drank his juice, gem or not he was still a kid. “So Shanks can we join your pirate crew?”

“Luffy, why do you want to join our crew?” it wasn't just curiosity.

“Well, you guys are so strong, and you guys seem so free. I want that...” he touched his gem.

“Hmm well we'll be shipping out soon, we could use a few more gems around.”

“You mean it?” Luffy brightened up.

“We'll see…” Shanks saw a lot of himself in Luffy.

The festivities didn't last long however as some bandits arrived and caused trouble. Luffy and Zoro didn't get it, Shanks just laughed off their insults, even when he dumped booze on him. The leader of the bandits seemed ready for a fight, but when the leader saw Luffy's gem he backed off.

“Leader why did you back down, we can get those pirates.”

“Relax, I just saw our big score. That brat was a gem, if we take him in we can make a fortune.” the bandits laughed and they made their plans.

-back in the bar-x-

The young gems didn't get it, they knew Shanks was strong. “Why are you guys laughing?”

“Come on, some fights aren't just worth fighting. You'll understand when you are older.” he ruffled Luffy's hair.

“Let's go Luffy.” Zoro walked off, and Luffy followed. Leo was outside the bar and followed them down to the docks.

Luffy and Zoro were relaxing outside, Leo napping behind them. They watched the sun set, Ben came out to talk to them. “Luffy-kun Zoro-kun I wanted to talk to you.”

“What is it?”

“I'm sure, you two will be fine pirates, and you will be welcome on our crew, but I think your path lies elsewhere.” Luffy pulled his legs up to his chest. “I'm guessing you feel the same Luffy?” Zoro looked to the boy in shock.

“It's weird, I want to be with you guys. You guys are so fun and you let Zoro and me be us.” he held Zoro's hand tighter. “I just feel different, Shanks is so dazzling it's hard to see where our future holds with him.”

“Yeah, our captain is an amazing guy.”

“Zoro?” the hybrid looked to the emerald. He gave the boy's hand a comforting squeeze.

“Luffy I'll follow you to the end, but I think our path lies elsewhere.”

“Think it over boys.” Ben left them to their star gazing.

He met up with Shanks. “Have a nice talk?”

“Captain, you know taking them on our crew is a bad idea.”

“They have skills.”

“And if Luffy wasn't a hybrid you'd tell him you'd never let a kid like him join the crew.” Ben put a hand on the man's shoulder. “You know if he joined and something happened to him you'd never be able to live with yourself.”

“I can protect him.”

“He's not ready, we have gained experience and power to be where we are now. Luffy will become a great pirate, but not in your shadow.”

“That hurts Ben.”

“The truth hurts captain.” he pulled the man into a kiss. Shanks moaned into the kiss, Ben was good, damn good! His hands roamed under the gem's shirt finding his nipples and teasing them.

“He could be great.” Shanks panted, and Ben nipped his neck.

“He will.”he dropped his left hand down to massage the bulge in his captain's trousers. “Let's take this somewhere private.” they went to the ship, Shanks soon found himself stripped naked and on his hands and knees, his fine ass raised up to the air, his hard 9 inch cock throbbing between his legs. Ben was equally naked his incredibly thick 8 inch long cock stood at attention, he slathered his cock with lube and got behind him.

Ben teased him, sliding his fat cock between his cheeks while his hand came around to pump his length. “Fuck me that's an order.”

“Yes captain.” he positioned his cock at his hole, and sank in with one thrust.

“Fuck! Ahh ahh ahh!” his tight channel clamped down on his thick shaft. “Ohh fuck you fill me so good!” Ben knew how to fuck a gem, their bodies were highly durable and often required stronger stimulation. He began to move, hard and fast like his captain liked it.

Their bodies came together in a loud slap, followed by moans from both males. Ben found his sweet spot and began abusing the zone, showing his captain all new stars. The red head panted and moaned, the friction sending sparks through his back. The two came together, his gem glowing in his climax, if the two were gems they would have fused but sadly gems and humans just couldn't fuse.

His gem was on his back, a beautiful red diamond.

-x-

The next day the bandits put their plan in motion. The young gems were running errands for Makino, separated this time since they were picking up supplies from the market. The bandits cornered them and used their superior numbers and size to over take them.

Zoro got caught after Luffy, seems these bandits knew their stuff. They held a blade to Luffy's gem. “Drop the sword brat, wouldn't want anything to happen to his gem would you?” Zoro shook in anger but relented.

“Haha, boss this plan is perfect, look here he's a gem to.”

“Now let's pawn these two off.”

“You creeps, leave Zoro alone!” a sudden burst of power from Luffy caused the men holding Zoro to faint. “Zoro go!”

“Grab him.” some other bandits rushed to grab Zoro, but the green haired male ran. It hurt him to do it, but he needed help.

-x-

“Stupid brat.” the leader began kicking Luffy around. “Don't worry we won't kill you, you're worth more alive.”

“Your fate is sealed.” Luffy's eyes glowed. “You will not live to see the next sun set.” the man twitched in anger.

“You little shit!”

“Wait boss we can't kill him our pay day!” they tried to stop their leader.

Luffy was sparred as Zoro came back with Leo, along with Shanks and the crew. “Zoro! Shanks!”

The bandits had no idea what they were dealing with. Leo blasted the bandits away from Luffy and Zoro cut him free. Shanks and his men took out the rest, leaving only the leader. “You won't get me.” he used a smoke bomb and escaped from them. “I'll get those brats, one day.”

“Where'd he go, we gotta go after him!” Shanks was freaking out.

“No, he's in fate's hands now.” Luffy had seen it all, the bandit would escape to sea and he would meet his end by the sea king. Zoro hugged Luffy tight.

“Luffy, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you.”

“You did it to get help, he'd have broken my gem if you tried to fight.”

“We aren't ready to be pirates are we?” they looked up to Shanks, and the male frowned.

“No, not yet, but you have room to grow.” he ruffled their hair, and Leo licked their cheeks.

“If we gonna dream, let's dream I'm going to be king of the pirates and obtain the ultimate freedom!”

“I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman, pirate or not people will know I'm the best.” they high fived and their gems glowed and the two fused together.

“We are gonna form our own crew, and chase our dreams together.”

Shanks smirked. “Alright,” he took his treasured hat and placed it on the fusion's head. “Keep this safe for me. You can give it back to me once you've become a great pirate.”

“But this is your treasure, why give it to me?”

“Let's just say I'm betting on the future.” The crew left, leaving behind big dreams for the two young gems.

To be continued


	4. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and Review

Gem Island

Gems

Luffy – Gem Hybrid – Amethyst – Chest – Gem Weapon : Whip

Zoro – Gem – Emerald – Navel – Gem Weapon : Sword

Leo - Gem Beast – Purple -

Fusions

Luzo – (Luffy/Zoro) Tall with two arms, black hair with green stripes. Wears a black haramaki dark blue pants and a black vest with a green trim.

Other Gems

Kuina – Green Pearl - Forehead – Gem Weapon : Spear

Lady Amber - ???

Lord Emerald aka Koshiro – Gem Weapon : Sword

Shanks – Red Diamond – Gem Weapon : ??? Size 9 inches

Ben – Human – Size 8 Inches (Thick)

 

Chap 4 Brothers

To say Garp was not pleased with Luffy and Zoro's decision to be pirates was an understatement. “YOU TWO ARE NOT BECOMING PIRATES!”

“Yes we are!” the two fused into Luzo. “I'm gonna be king of the pirates and the world's greatest swordsman!”

“Over my dead body!” he clashed with the fusion, and to his surprise the fusion was able to fight pretty well. He dragged Luzo kicking and screaming. “You both...you...umm you three?” he was counting Luzo as his own entity. “Are gonna train to be marines!”

“No!” the fusion was brought to a group of bandits. “Bandits!” he drew his sword and summoned another one.

Yeah...they didn't like bandits. So seeing the group the fusion went loose and began attacking them. “Ahh that's the marine spirit.”

“Garp you can't leave this kid with us!” Dadan snapped. Luzo had taken out several of the bandits already.

“He'll be fine, look after him, turn him into a fine marine.”

A spit ball went flying towards Luzo, and he slashed it. “Not bad for a fusion.” the fusion turned to see a boy with black hair and freckles.

“Who are you?” the fusion asked.

“Luffy, Zoro come on now meet your brother. This is Ace.” the fusion split into Luffy and Zoro.

“My brother?” Luffy blinked.

“Yes he's a hybrid like you Luffy. Ace this is your brother Luffy, and his partner Zoro.” Garp introduced.

“They look like a couple of idiots to me.”

“You got something to say to us?” Zoro snapped only to be grabbed by Luffy.

“Two idiots fuse together just make a bigger idiot.” okay that did it. Luffy grabbed Zoro and the two danced and fused together. Luzo was mad, but it seemed Luffy was more in control as he drew out his whip.

He lashed out at Ace, who drew his own weapon, a shield. The whip bounced off the shield.

“Ace, Luzo, stop!” Garp snapped.

Luzo drew out a second whip. “You can't beat me.” Ace says.

“We'll see about that.” the two whips clashed against the shield.

'Damn they are strong,' Ace growled. “You are only strong because you are a fusion!” he forced back the whips and tossed the shield like a disk.

To his surprise the fusion split. Zoro took his sword and rushed at Ace. Luffy in turn attacked from his other side. Ace was gonna get hit, but before their double attack could connect Garp stepped in and hit all three of them.

-x-

Garp left and Luffy and Zoro stayed fused. They didn't like being alone with the bandits. Ace didn't hang around much either, he was pretty embarrassed, the two had totally played him.

He had his own life and his own comrade, he planned to see. One day he noticed the fusion was trying to follow him. Ace took the most dangerous paths, losing the fusion each day, but as the days passed he got better and better at following him.

-x-Inside the fusion-x-

Zoro was being held by Luffy. “Hey Luffy, why are we trying so hard to follow Ace?”

“I just have this feeling about him.” he pet Zoro's head. “Trust me.”

“If you say so.” he snuggled into Luffy.

-x-

Ace met up with a blonde boy. “Hey Sabo!”

“Hey Ace, so did you lose your brother again?”

“Yep, now we can get to gathering more treasure.”

“Treasure!” the fusion jumped out of the bushes.

Ace and Sabo shared a look, and quickly tied up the fusion. “He knows the location, of our hide out we'll have to kill him.” he pulled out a dagger. “You do it.”

He handed the knife to Sabo. “What me? You do it!” the two fought back and forth.

Luzo stared at them, he knew he wasn't going to be killed. Future vision and all. What surprised him was that, Sabo was human and Ace was a gem hybrid. His red ruby was in the same spot as Luffy's gem.

The commotion lured in some pirates who were hunting Ace and Sabo. They ran off but forgot to untie the fusion. The pirates grabbed him and took him back to interrogate him.

Ace believed the fusion would talk right away. So they got to work, moving their secret stash of treasure and money. Ace sighed, moving the last bit of gold to their new base. “Perfect, now even if Luffy and Zoro squeal the treasure is moved.”

“Ace!” Sabo came running.

“What's up those pirates show up looking for their gold?”

“No...the fusion...Luzo...he hasn't told them a thing. They have been beating him for hours.” Ace's eyes widened.

Luzo was strung up. His body bruised and bleeding, fusing with Luffy meant he was a hybrid so he bled. The pirates had spent hours beating and cutting Luzo. Enough to cause pain, but they avoided gems. “It amazes me how much punishment you gems can take. Don't worry we won't break you, unless we have to.”

Inside the fusion

“Luffy let me go.” Zoro struggled to break the fusion.

“No Zoro trust me, please...” his spirit was weak. It was taking everything he had to keep the fusion together.

“Damn it!” Zoro clung to Luffy tighter, his gem glowing to aid healing them and keeping their form together. He didn't know what would happen to Luffy if he was poofed being a hybrid.

-x-

Hours more passed till the sun began to set. Their body was struggling not only to stay together, but to not poof. “Damn it, why won't you talk!” he grabbed the fusion by his hair.

“He's to weak to speak, he can't even cry anymore.”

“Shut up, you asked for it you gem freak. I'm gonna break your gem and sell the shards to make up for our treasure.” the leader brought out a huge sword.

“Wait boss, we can make more off him whole.” the pirate was slashed.

“Shut up, I want this foolish brat dead!” Before he could kill them Ace and Sabo burst into the room. Ace launched his shield like a disk, it bounced about knocking out the several pirates. “Why you?!” he brought the sword down and Ace got his shield back to block it. Once the sword hit, it shattered into pieces.

They escaped and found a safe place. Luzo un-fuse and Luffy takes all the damage onto himself. “Idiot that was far to reckless.” Ace scolded.

“Oi lay off he took this damage protecting your secret.” he comforted the crying Luffy.

“Why? Why did he go so far?”

“Don't ask me I just followed his orders.” Sabo was aiding in Luffy's treatment.

“Your gem isn't damaged is it?”

“Nooo, sniff sniff,” he cried.

“He should be fine, a days rest and his form will heal.”

“Luffy isn't a pure gem he's a hybrid.”

Sabo blinked in surprise. “Ace you didn't tell me he was like you.”

“Didn't come up,” he huffed. “Oi why didn't you tell, you put yourself and your partner in danger.”

“Because I knew...I knew if I told you would hate me...” Ace's eyes widened.

“For such a stupid reason, you baka!” Ace yelled. Luffy flinched and Zoro glared.

“Oi don't yell at him.” Zoro snapped. The two glared at each other causing sparks to fly.

“I want us to be brothers.” it broke the two up. “For so long it has been me and Zoro. Then I saw you and you had the same look I did when I was kept alone for so many years.”

Ace blushed. “So...you want me to be alive?” Sabo smiled.

“Of course, we are nakama.”

“Fine, I guess it won't be so bad having you around.” he scratched his chin and Sabo chuckled.

“That's Ace's way of saying he's happy.”

“Oi Sabo!” Luffy and Zoro laughed as Ace blushed.

“Brothers!” Luffy cheered.

“Brothers,” Zoro smirked, he liked seeing Luffy happy. Tears didn't suit his captain.

“Brothers.”

“Fine, brothers.” Ace says blushing.

“Rawr!” Ace and Sabo jumped as Leo suddenly appeared.

“What the hell is this thing?” Sabo gasped.

“Stand back, I'll fight it off.” Ace stood his ground.

“Hehehe, this is Leo my Gem Beast.”

“Ohh a gem beast, I've never seen one before.” Ace admits. He tried to pet him, only to get nipped at. “Oi!”

“Yeah, best to keep your distance. He only listens to Luffy.”

“Oi where the hell were you then?” Leo ignored Ace and went over to get pet by Luffy.

“Leo does his own thing. If I called for him he would have come but I saw what our future held.” Luffy admits.

“What?”

“Luffy has future vision, it's not perfect but when he really focuses he can see the different paths of the future.”

“Whoa!”

The four boys became the terrors of gray terminal. They stole from pirates and the rich alike. Zoro, Ace, and Sabo were more battle hardened than Luffy. Still the boy did his best to pull his weight. They never abused Luffy's powers either only if in a pinch did they use it.

Their bond as brothers grew stronger. Ace and Sabo soon shared the same protective instinct as Zoro did. Luffy had a habit of getting into danger. It was good training to say the least, battling the beasts that tried to eat him.

Nothing could tear the brothers apart, or so they thought.

To be continued

Chap 5 Fusion

Ace never grew up on a gem island so he doesn't know how to do fusion, but knows of them. Trouble comes after Ace and Luffy fuse and the fusion doesn't want to let him go.

End preview


	5. Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Gem Island

Gems

Luffy – Gem Hybrid – Amethyst – Chest – Gem Weapon : Whip

Ace – Gem Hybrid – Ruby – Chest – Gem Weapon: Shield

Zoro – Gem – Emerald – Navel – Gem Weapon : Sword

Leo - Gem Beast – Purple -

Humans

Sabo

Fusions

Luzo – (Luffy/Zoro) Tall with two arms, black hair with green stripes. Wears a black haramaki dark blue pants and a black vest with a green trim.

Other Gems

Kuina – Green Pearl - Forehead – Gem Weapon : Spear

Lady Amber - ???

Lord Emerald aka Koshiro – Gem Weapon : Sword

Shanks – Red Diamond – Gem Weapon : ??? Size 9 inches

Ben – Human – Size 8 Inches (Thick)

 

Chap 5 Fusion

Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Sabo sat on the beach. “So Ace, you really don't know how to fuse?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah, I know what it is and all, but I grew up on a human island, everything I know about fusion comes from stories.” he folded his arms, feeling a tad embarrassed. Some pirates said that fusion was a cheap tactic for weak gems to be stronger.

“You guys grew up on a gem island, how was it for you guys?” the two got shy.

“Well fusion wasn't acceptable. Lady Amber saw fusion as disgusting.” Luffy explained. “But when Zoro and I fused for the first time it was amazing. We knew it was right.” Luffy took Zoro's hand and they smiled at each other.

“We still felt like us, but more.” Zoro gave Luffy's hand a squeeze. “When we left the island we learned not everyone saw fusion as disgusting.”

“How come you guys don't stay fused all the time?” Sabo asked.

“Well it's nice to be fused together, and we have gone days fused together, but...”

“There are some things we can only do unfused.”

“Like tickle each other!” Luffy jumped onto Zoro and began tickling the green haired swordsman.

“Luffy hahahahaha!” Zoro grabbed Luffy and hugged him. The two laughed until their gems glowed and in a flash Luzo appeared. “To be honest I'm surprised you haven't tried fusing with Sabo.”

“But gems can't fuse with humans, I didn't think it was possible for us.” Ace and Sabo looked at each other.

“You are a hybrid capable of fusing with humans. It's more known on gem islands but since hybrids are so rare it's not common knowledge.” Luzo flexed and smiled, before unfusing.

“You guys try it.” Luffy insisted.

“It's easy, all you have to do is sync with each other.”

Ace and Sabo got up. They took each other's hands and embraced, but nothing happened. “Are we doing this right?”

“You aren't syncing with each other. It helps if you try a dance.” Luffy grabbed Zoro and gave him a spin. The swordsman smiled, and he got led around by Luffy. The dance was beautiful if not a little bit sexy. They were so in tune with each other, every move perfect, well maybe not perfect but perfect for them. Their gems glowed and Luzo was back. “You guys try.”

It was cute, the two boys trying to dance. Ace was a little nervous, being the gem in this pair he didn't know what to do.

“Ace relax a little, we can do this.” Sabo took the lead and Ace smiled. Luzo applauded clapping a beat. The older boys moved together, and sure enough Ace's gem started glowing. For a moment Ace forgot about fusing and thought about Sabo, his best friend, his brother, that connection filled his heart with joy.

In a flash Sabo and Ace were gone, in there place was the new fusion. “We did it!”

“We did it?” the fusion looked himself over. He was tall like Luzo, only had two arms. He had long hair which was tied back in a braid, a streak of yellow could be seen coiling through the black. He had freckles and was well built. He was shirtless but had a blue sleeveless jacket, black pants and was barefoot. He was wearing Sabo's hat.

Luzo's eyes sparkled and he grinned. The two split so they could meet the fusion. “Ohohoho a fusion a new fusion!” Luffy was ecstatic, while Zoro grinned.

“So who are...um am I? We?”

“What do you get when you cross a Sabo and an Ace. How about Sace!”

“Sace?” he tapped his chin. “Yeah, yeah I like that!” the gem in his chest glowed and out came his shield. That wasn't all, he was able to pull out a long staff like weapon as well.

Inside the fusion Ace and Sabo were together. There were no secrets, past shared between them and a deep understanding was felt. Their past didn't matter, what mattered was their future.

The fusion suddenly split up. “Whoa what a rush!” the two gasped. “Why did we unfuse?” Ace asked.

“That happened to us to, it can take awhile to get used to it.”

“Not bad for your first time, even managed to summon your weapons.” Zoro complimented.

“It was amazing. I wanna do it again.” he looked to Sabo but the blonde held up his hands.

“It really was fun, but it wiped me out.” Ace looked to Zoro.

“How about me and you Zoro?” he went up to the emerald who backed away immediately. “Huh?”

“Sorry I only fuse with Luffy.” he hugged the amethyst tight.

“For Zoro our fusion is special, I'll fuse with you though Ace.” Luffy got up and went to his big brother.

“You mean it, great!” Ace grinned.

“Luffy are you sure this is a good idea, you are both hybrids, we don't know what could happen?”

“I know isn't it exciting.” Luff had that look in his eyes, this was happening be it good or bad.

“Maybe you should peek into the future just to be sure.”

“No way, spoilers!” Luffy took Ace's hand. The two began to dance, though Zoro couldn't shake this bad feeling he had.

Zoro was not wrong. On the island a strange metal sphere had located them and was observing the group. This was one of Lady Amber's probes, normally they were used to scout islands to be harvested, but Lady Amber had sent a few out to track down Luffy.

Luffy took the lead, it was a tad embarrassing for Ace, but he knew what he was doing. Their gems began to glow, Ace was pulled in for a warm embrace and flash! Sparks flew and a beam of light shot up into the sky.

“Such power!” Sabo and Zoro were pushed back as the sky surged.

Their gems left their bodies, two new arms coming out for them to rest in their palms. This fusion was big, four arms, a huge mane of black hair, he had a scar under his eye. Ace's gem was in the left hand, Luffy's in the right.

“Luffy...” Zoro walked up to the fusion.

“Ace?” Sabo joined him.

The fusion looked himself over. Flexing his new arms. “Luffy? Ace?” the fusion smirked. “Who are they?”

“Oh no,” Zoro's eyes widened.

“What's happening?” Sabo asked.

Zoro didn't answer, he drew his gem blade and his real sword. “Luffy can you hear me? Ace!”

The fusion ignored him. “Ohh it feels good to be me. Such power!” he crossed the upper arms over his chest while the lower arms reached out the gems glowing. The island trembled.

“Stop, you two need to unfuse now. Luffy! Ace!”

Inside the fusion, there was a sphere the two gems spinning around it, energy lashing out and striking the sphere. The two boys were unconscious inside the sphere.

“I don't know these two, I'm Lace!” the ground shifted, the gem energy shifting the area around them. “This island will be mine.”

The probe reacted to the energy coming from the fusion. Somewhere in the East Blue Lady Amber was alerted of this. 'Such power, I cannot allow this being to exist.' She activated the probe and sent her guards.

It dug into the ground opening up and light coming out from it. In seconds her giant guards came out and rushed onto the scene.

“Who are these guys?” Sabo cried out.

“Lady Amber's men, get back.” he grabbed Sabo and dove out of the way. The fusion smirked at the large soldiers.

“Oh good target practice.” he rushed forward and wham. Four arms struck and four of the guards went flying. There were 6 guards in total. The probe was only powerful enough to summon the six before shorting out.

The other two guards rushed at Lace, only to get grabbed and smacked together. The force caused them to poof, reverting to gem forms. “Come on now is this the best you got.” The fusion fought like a beast, not even using his weapon.

He fought hand to hand. The gem guards drew out their weapons, a spear, an axe, and a broadsword.

As the warriors clashed Zoro watched in terror. “This is bad.”

“Why he's winning?”

“That's the problem, his power is overwhelming, the fusion might be stable but the power the two create while fused is overwhelming them.”

Back to the fight the gem guards' weapons were broken. “Come on, this all you have?” The three guards were silent, sharing a glance between them they united. They were all the same gem so their fusion wasn't seen as disgusting, since they remained the same being only bigger.

The three way fusion was a hulking behemoth, a massive mouth opened up and roared. It charged on Lace, but he stopped the behemoth with his right arms. Drawing back he punched the behemoth with his left arms.

The ground shook from the behemoth landing hard. His gems glowed and he called out his weapons , and fused them together creating a giant chain mace like weapon. In seconds he beat the tar out of the behemoth and poofed them their gems falling to the ground.

“Hehehe, hahahahaha, this is my power and I'm never going back!” he picked up the gems. “I'll shatter you and send you back to Lady Amber in pieces!”

Zoro's eyes widened. “Luffy stop!” Lace turned.

“I told you I'm not Luffy.”

“I know, Luffy would never shatter someone's gem.” he put his sword in his mouth and drew out a second gem blade, so he was in full threesword style mode. “So I'm going to stop you cause if you shatter them you'll break Luffy's heart.”

“HAHAHAHA, what can you do? Little man?” he launched his weapon, and Zoro dodged it, rushing up Luffy's whip part and tried to slash the gem. A right arm smacked him away. “You aren't a fusion. You have no power!” the ruby gem glowed and a stone fist shot up from the ground, and pillars of stone rose up and went after Zoro.

The swordsman slashed through the rocks or dodged them. Dashing forward his gem swords cut into stones, but his swords couldn't cut through everything, plus if he kept fighting the rocks he'd wear out his energy. So he balanced cutting and dodging getting closer and closer to the fusion.

“You are all alone!” the fusion laughed creating a wall of earth between them.

“No I'm not, because even when we are apart Luffy and I have a bond that can't be broken.” his blades glowed and he slashed through the wall.

“Bond? I am a fusion fool, my power is greater than any one gem. I'll shatter the diamonds, Lady Amber and anyone else who gets in my way...even you!”

Luffy's eyes opened. 'Don't hurt Zoro!' the right side froze.

“What?” the fusion's eyes widened. Luffy's gem glowed.

“Don't hurt Zoro!” his voice came from it. A whip came out and began coiling around the fusion and tying him down.

“Stop it, you fool with this power we can be king, stop!” the whip got tighter and tighter.

“No one hurts Zoro, no one will shatter Zoro, go away!” the body broke and the two reverted back to normal. Ace unconscious Luffy barely keeping it together. The gem guards were bubbled.

Sabo went to check on Ace while Zoro checked on Luffy. “That was a little scary.”

Zoro hugged him. “Idiot I'm glad you are okay.”

“I heard your voice Zoro...” he says before passing out.

“I knew you would baka.” he smiled, shedding a few tears.

So after the two rested they had a talk about what happened. Their fusion was in a way was unstable, it wasn't anyone's fault and not like the two weren't compatible.

“We had no idea the strain, of a hybrid on hybrid fusion, and Ace isn't used to fusion to begin with.”

“Hey!” Ace snapped and Luffy chuckled.

“We still have a lot more training to do.”

“I think we have bigger problems than that.” Zoro brought in the probe trapped in one of his bubbles. “Lady Amber has been spying on us, she tipped her hand against Lace, but she knows where we are.”

Luffy frowned. “We'll have to leave.”

“What?!” Ace shouts. “Like hell you are leaving.”

“We are family we need to stick together.” Sabo adds.

“We can't stay, Lady Amber will come for us.”

“So what we can handle her right?” Luffy and Zoro were quiet.

“No Lady Amber is powerful, we have to go.”

“Then let's all go.” Sabo suggests. “We are nakama we stick together. Let's get a ship and sail away.”

“We could ride your lion.” said beat yawned.

“I got an idea, let's make a ship!” Luffy cheered.

To be continued


	6. Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Gems

Luffy – Gem Hybrid – Amethyst – Chest – Gem Weapon : Whip

Ace – Gem Hybrid – Ruby – Chest – Gem Weapon: Shield

Zoro – Gem – Emerald – Navel – Gem Weapon : Sword

Leo - Gem Beast – Purple -

Humans

Sabo

Fusions

Luzo – (Luffy/Zoro) Tall with two arms, black hair with green stripes. Wears a black haramaki dark blue pants and a black vest with a green trim. Weapon: Sword

Sace – (Sabo/Ace) Tall with two arms, black hair with a braid, blonde streak coiled with the black. Has freckles and was well built. Shirtless but has a blue sleeveless jacket, black pants and was barefoot. He was wearing Sabo's hat. Weapon: Shield and Staff.

Lace – (Luffy/Ace) Tall with four arms, a wild black mane of hair, freckles. Gems places in the palms of his new arms. (Unstable?)

Other Gems

Kuina – Green Pearl - Forehead – Gem Weapon : Spear

Lady Amber - ???

Amber Guards

Lord Emerald aka Koshiro – Gem Weapon : Sword

Shanks – Red Diamond – Gem Weapon : ??? Size 9 inches

Ben – Human – Size 8 Inches (Thick)

 

Chap 6 Ship

The others had no idea what Luffy was planning. Him and Leo were making a pattern on the ground. “Luffy none of us are shipwrights how are we gonna make a ship?” Ace asks.

“It's the same way Lady Amber makes her probes and their ships.”

“Luffy a gem ship? We might not be able to do that.”

“Gem ship?” Ace and Sabo looked between each other.

“Gem's are capable of manipulating elements. They can actually make their own ships, one's without wood.” he lifted up the probe. “Like these guys.” he crushed the probe and it exploded into a bunch of goo.

“It's a high level gem technique.” Zoro explains. “Only the most powerful of gems can do it.”

“Alone, but we got 3 gems and Sabo.”

“Me?” he looked surprised. “What can I do?”

“You're our brother I don't wanna try and make a ship without you.” Luffy says and Sabo blushes.

“Thanks Luffy.”

The markings were finished and Leo stepped back. The group stood in a circle. Luffy took Ace's hand, and Zoro's hand. Ace and Zoro took Sabo's hand. “Now let's focus.” Luffy and Zoro closed their eyes first, followed by Ace and Sabo. There was a pulse, even Sabo felt it. Their gems began to glow, and Sabo felt a circuit of energy form between them. The symbols around them began to glow.

Their combined gem energy raced through the island. Sand, earth, trees, plants, grass, wind, water even trash from the gray terminal was broken down. They didn't take too much, just enough to build their ship.

(It is as big as the Merry Go)

It was slick, it had no sails but it didn't need them. There was a podium in the shape of a hand and a door with mini gems appeared. There was another door, that led to a deck below. The bubbled gems were stored in a room, and said room was added to the gem door. The rooms behind the gem door were like their own personal dimension.

The ship landed in the water. “We did it!”

“It's cool, no sails?” Sabo inspected it.

“Nope it moves by gem energy.” They went to the pedestal. “See?”

“Luffy!” he touched the pedestal and whoosh. The ship shot off like a rocket, zipping all around the sea. The boys hung on tight.

“Slow down!”

“Luffy!”

“Whoa!” They sailed round and round the island.

Little did they know a scout spotted them, more importantly Sabo. The scout reported back to Sabo's father.

“So he is with gems, interesting, but difficult.” The father made a few calls. Gems were highly valuable after all. With the tip he got the world government to send someone to aid him.

It would be some time before this help arrived, so he had time to go with a plan A.

-x-

The boys eventually landed back on the beach. “You are never driving again!” The trio scolded Luffy.

“Hehehe, sorry my bad.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Still this ship has some major power.”

“Once we get our supplies together we can set sail.”

-x-

Sadly as the boys worked on gathering their supplies, Sabo's father made his move. Ace knew of Sabo's past, thanks to the fusion, he wanted freedom from that life. Luffy and Zoro had no idea.

Sabo had to leave them, one of their butlers arrived with armed men. “Sabo don't go!” Luffy shouts.

“Shut up brat!” one of the guards kicked Luffy in the stomach.

“Luffy!” Zoro and Ace rushed forward.

“Stop I'll go with you, just don't hurt them.” That was how it went. Sabo left, and Luffy cried. “Sorry guys.”

-x-

Sabo returned to his old life and he hated it. He wanted to go back and be with Luffy Ace and Zoro, his brothers. He wondered if they were planning to try and rescue him.

Then trouble came in a black suit and with black hair. “Ahh Rob Lucci-sama it is an honor to have you here.”

“I see your son has been returned. So I am here to investigate the gem sighting.”

“Yes there are three of them.”

“Just three? Not worth my time.” he turned and began walking away. “Do not bother the government with such trivial things.”

“Wait, they built a ship.”

“A ship? And just three of them that's not possible.”

“It's true, I figured the world government would want to know.”

“If they are useful, they will be brought back.”

“If not?” Lucci smirked.

“Then they will be shattered.” Sabo heard this, and fear gripped his heart.

'No!' he had to find them, but Lucci was fast. He was able to find them, Sabo didn't know how, but he did.

-x-

Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and Leo were on the ship. “I say we fly in, canons blazing and we save Sabo!” Luffy says.

“Luffy we don't have canons, and the ship can't fly.”

“Then we will go in on Leo, you'll help us right buddy.” Leo licked Luffy's cheek.

“Interesting,” the trio and gem beast froze. A boy in a black suit was on their ship. “You lot made this, and a gem beast to boot.”

“Who are you?” they got on the defensive. Leo even growling. “What are you doing here?” Ace snapped.

“Guys Leo is freaking out.” he tried to calm him down.

“This guy is dangerous.” Zoro says, drawing his sword and gem blades.

“Oh are you gonna fight me, I could use a laugh.”

“Luffy take Leo and run.” Zoro and Ace rush forward. They attack the mystery guy.

He didn't even dodge. “Iron Body!” he blocked Zoro's swords and Ace's punch.

“What?!” Lucci kicked Zoro away and went to punch Ace. He blocked it with his shield.

'This guy is strong.' Ace thinks. Lucci smirked and vanished in a flash, a barrage of attacks hit Ace, knocking him around.

He was soon held by his throat. “You are a hybrid, I can feel it, you might be worth something.” Ace coughed up some blood.

“Let Ace go!” Luffy jumped up drawing his weapon, he launched the attack and hit Lucci across the chest. He forced Lucci off Ace.

His upper clothing was slashed open, and his gem was revealed. Lucci had a purple pearl in his navel. “A pearl?”

Lucci chuckled. “I am more than just a pearl, I'm a superior warrior a master of the 6 powers.” he summoned a spear.

“Luffy we can't beat this guy.” Ace gets up.

“Yes we can.”

“No you really can't, Shave!” he knocked the trio around. “To think such gems exist, so weak.” he pointed his spear at Zoro.

Luffy's eyes glowed. “He's gonna fire a beam from his spear.”

Lucci did, but Zoro dodged. “What?” he used shave.

“Ace he's gonna attack you on your left.” Lucci did but Ace was ready and countered him, smacking him with his shield.

Lucci was sent flying back. “What is going on?”

“Zoro use your gem blade, just one focus your energy.”

“Right!” Zoro obeys channeling his energy. Lucci tried to block his spear, only to have it slashed in two.

“What?”

“Ace, throw your shield!” Ace obeyed and it hit Lucci hard.

“How is this possible?” he tried to attack them but Luffy was looking into the future he saw every move, every attack. With Luffy's future sight they were gaining lead. “Enough!”

In a flash he had Luffy by the throat. “You have some kind of power, I've heard legends of rare gems with special powers.” he looked at Luffy. “Hmm you are a hybrid to.”

“Let me go you big jerk.” Lucci covered Luffy's mouth, in a flash he attacked Ace and Zoro and dropped them like flies.

“As I thought, you'll be coming with me.” Luffy struggled.

“Roar!” Leo's roar was filled with gem energy. It blasted Lucci and forced him to drop Luffy. Leo caught him.

“Leo!” he climbed up onto his back.

“The gem beast?” Leo blasted him again. “Grr, Shave!” he vanished and Leo tracked his scent and blasted him again. “Damn it!” he glared at them.

“Leave us alone!” Luffy shouted.

“You are useful but those other two and your pet are not I'll have to shatter them!” Luffy's eyes widened.

“No!” Leo roared and created a portal.

“What the he-” he got swallowed up by the portal and poof he was gone. Leo brought them all to the base in the woods.

“Good job Leo!” he hugged his mane.

Sabo arrived late. “Ace! Luffy! Zoro!” he called. No answer. “I gotta find them.”

He got on the ship and it reacted to his hand. He sailed around looking for them. Luffy healed Zoro and Ace, thankfully their bodies were tough. Their own gems were already working on restoring them anyway.

Leo heard the sound of their ship. “What's wrong?”

“Rawr!” he scooped them all up and raced off.

“Oi Luffy what's up with your lion?” Zoro groaned.

“Hey, that's our ship!” Ace shouts. “Who could be driving it?”

“It has to be Sabo, our ship can't be sailed by anyone but us.”

Sabo suffered a terrible fate. The ship passed by a celestial dragon ship, and no one crossed a celestial dragon ship and lived. Canons blasted the ship and the gems stared in horror.

Their ship and their friend blown apart. “SABO!”

They went to find him, but couldn't find anything. Their ship was wrecked only the pedestal and the gem door survived, but Sabo was nowhere to be seen.

Luffy cried. “We have to find him so I can heal him.”

“Luffy Sabo isn't a gem like us, he probably didn't survive this.” Zoro hugged him.

“Luffy use your Future Vision, can you see Sabo?”

“I...I will try...” he tried to peer into the future, but he passed out from the strain.

“Shit!” he hugged the male. Luffy needed rest, being stressed out and using his powers in the fight with the guy had worn him out.

After a few days Luffy used his power. “What do you see?” Ace asks.

He found Sabo, he was alive. Luffy smiled, he looked on Sabo's path of fate. “We will meet Sabo again, he's alive but we will not see him for a long time.”

“That's crazy, I'm going to find him.”

“We can't Ace, take heart that Sabo is alive.” Zoro says.

“He's our brother and...”

“And he's alive, Sabo is walking a path of his own, he needs to walk this path.” Luffy says. “Sabo will do great things and we will see him again.”

“Tch,” he turned away.

“Listen Ace, consulting Luffy's future vision is dangerous, once he sees a path of fate it cannot deter. It's why he doesn't like this power, he used it to protect us yes, but what if he foresaw a death, once he has seen it, it will happen.”

“That's insane.”

“Lady Amethyst, used her powers to help people, and Lady Amber tried to use Luffy's powers as a weapon.”

“A weapon?”

“Yes, knowing when an enemy will attack, but not the outcome of battle can be powerful information.”

“She made me peer into the future over and over till I cried tears of blood and it still wasn't enough.”

“Oh Luffy, I'm sorry.” Ace hugs him.

“It's okay, I can use my powers pretty well thanks to it.” he cried. “I'm just so happy he's alive.”

“Yeah, it's good news.” he looked at Luffy. 'Here I am demanding Luffy's power when he's suffered so hard.'

To be continued

Chap 7 Separation


End file.
